Sierra and Cody's Pokejourney
by vanessapbriefs
Summary: After getting kicked out of Playa des Losers, Sierra and Cody decide to go on a Pokemon journey together. Meanwhile, someone is plotting against them, and she will stop at nothing to get revenge.
1. Before I Start

OKAY BEFORE I ACTUALLY POST THE FANFICTION I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THIS IS ONE OF MY _VERY FIRST_ FANFICTIONS SO IF IT SUCKS THAT'S WHY.

ALSO, I NEED HELP. THIS IS A TOTAL DRAMA/POKEMON FANFICTION. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT POKEMON YOU THINK THE TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTERS LISTED BELOW WOULD HAVE. 2-4 POKEMON, PLEASE (WITH EXCEPTIONS) THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN KANTO, SO I WOULD PREFER MOST OF THE POKEMON TO BE FROM THAT REGION (ONE OF THE ORIGINAL 150).

Beth

Bridgette

Courtney

DJ

Eva

Ezekiel (can have just 1)

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Izzy

Katie

Leshawna (can have maximum of 5)

Lindsay

Noah

Sadie

Trent

Tyler

 **NOTE:** These characters will probably not appear until towards the end.

 **NOTE:** Some of the characters listed above may not end up making an appearance.


	2. Chapter 1

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Chris yelled as the plane flew away.  
"Wow," Sierra said, "I can't believe Chris kicked us off Playa des Losers."  
"Uh, that's only because YOU were being super creepy," Cody responded.  
"If that's the case, then why did he kick you out of the island, too?"  
"Uh, because if he didn't, then you would've just came right back. I'm like a Sierra magnet."  
"Well at least Chris forgave me for blowing up his plane," Sierra said, changing the subject.  
"I'm not so sure about that," Cody said. "I'm pretty sure the only reason he let you ride his new plane is because he had no other way to get us here... where exactly are we?"  
"Hi!" said a girl with short, spiky brown hair and a white lab coat as she skipped towards Cody and Sierra. "I'm Crystal, one of Professor Oak's assistants. You must be here to get your first Pokemon."  
"Poke-whatnow?!" Cody said in confusion.  
"I think I've heard of those," Sierra responded. "You're talking about those monster things that people capture and force to beat each other up, correct?"  
"...Uh,...yes..." Crystal said, a little alarmed by Sierra's response.  
"No, we're not here to-" Cody started to say, but Sierra interrupted.  
,"Of course that's why Cody and I are here! We want to get our first Pokemon and go on a Pokemon journey together!"  
"Uh no," Cody said, "I really just want to know where we are."  
Crystal ignored Cody. "Well then, you've come to the right place. Pallet Town, in the Kanto region, is the perfect place to get your starter Pokemon. Follow me."

Cody gulped and followed Sierra and Crystal. He didn't have anything to say since his question had been answered.  
Crystal led Sierra and Cody into a large building with a lot of Pokemon in it. "Professor!" she called. "We have some people here who are ready to get their first Pokemon!"  
An old man came out of a room in the back of the building. ,"Hi," he said to Sierra and Cody as he held out his hand. "I'm Professor Oak. I'll be helping you choose your very own Pokemon."  
"Hi!" Sierra said, gladly shaking Professor Oak's hand. "I'm Sierra, and this is my husband, Cody."  
"Oh," Crystal said, "I didn't realize you guys are married."  
"Yeah sure whatever," Cody responded, a little annoyed but mostly just bored.  
"Well, Professor Oak said, if you'll just follow me over here to this table," he walked over to a table with three Pokeballs on it, "you can choose one of these three Pokemon to be your lifelong companion."  
"Oh," Sierra said as she followed Professor Oak to the table. "I don't want a Pokemon as a lifelong companion. That's what Cody's for."  
Professor Oak looked astonished. "Well then what do you want a Pokemon for?" he asked a little worriedly.  
"Oh I just like to watch them beat each other up."  
Professor Oak was startled into silence. "O-okay then," he said finally. "Anyway," he let the the Pokemon out of their pokeballs. "This one's Bulbasaur, this one's Squirtle,and this one's Charmander."

Cody, who hadn't expected to like or want any of the Pokemon, immediately fell in love with Charmander. "I want that one,"he said.  
"Charmander, good choice, said the professor.  
"THIS ONE LOOKS JUST LIKE CODY!" Sierra screamed, pointing to the Bulbasaur. "I WANT IT!"  
"Bulbasaur, good choice," said the professor. "Now, do either of you want to nickname your Pokemon? Once you nickname it, the nickname is registered into the official Pokemon database. If you decide you don't like the nickname, you can go see the name rater in Lavender Town, but if you get a Pokemon in a trade, he most likely won't let you change the name, which is why you should always be careful what you nickname your Pokemon.  
"CODY JR.!" Sierra immediately shouted, but Cody put a little more thought into what he wanted to name his Pokemon. "How about...Flame?" He looked at his Charmander for approval.  
"Char!" The fire lizard said happily, showing that he loved the name.  
"Ok, well, that's that. Off you guys go now, I have work I need to do," Professor Oak said quickly, shooing then off.  
"Don't we get a Pokedex?" Sierra said, not moving from the spot where she was holding and carefully petting Cody Jr.  
"Oh, yes, a Pokedex, of course," the professor said, pretending like he forgot to give them to the new trainers. "Here you are," he said, handing them each a Pokedex. "Every time you catch a new Pokemon, its data will

be recorded into the Pokedex. Your goal is to try to get as many Pokemon in the Pokedex as possible."  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Cody asked.  
"By catching them, of course!" Professor Oak answered. ,"Now, be off. I have important work to get done."  
"Let's go to Viridian City," Sierra said. "We can stop there for the night and continue our journey tomorrow."  
"Is it really gonna take all day to get to Viridian City?" Cody asked.  
"Probably not," Sierra responded, "the Pokemon in Route 1 ate pretty weak. But it'll take a little while to get through Viridian Forest."  
"How do you know all this?!" Cody asked in astonishment. "You don't even have a map!"  
"Oh, I memorized the map when I first found out about Pokemon." Sierra said.  
"...Why?" Cody asked.  
"In case something like this ever happened. It's been my dream, ever since I found out about Pokemon, to go on a Pokemon journey with you."

Meanwhile, in the brush beside Pallet Town, Heather sat watching the pair and their Pokemon. "So," she thought, "Sierra decided to get a Pokemon and start a little journey with her 'beloved' Cody. Well, I'll show her. I'm gonna get a Pokemon of my own and defeat that little creep." As soon as Sierra and Cody disappeared into Route 1, Heather got up out of the bushes, dusted herself off, and ran to Professor Oak's lab.


End file.
